Trimming The Tree
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Abby and Connor's first Christmas back in the twenty-first century as a proper couple, in Claudia's universe (4.8 AU).
1. Trimming the Tree

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

4.8 Trimming the Tree

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Several months ago, when Abby and Connor first moved in to their new flat, Connor's Mum had come to London. The woman had said she wanted to see where they were living.

Abby wasn't sure whether or not to regret offering the woman a place to stay with them. Abby knew the woman only wanted to spend some time with her son, and it would be a terrible expense for the woman to rent a hotel room, but... The woman had walked around, eyeing everything critically, almost like she was inspecting the place. Her attitude left Abby wondering how this woman could possibly be related to Connor. If it wasn't for the soft shine in her brown eyes, so like Connor's, Abby might have missed the tiny sign of approval.

The invitation to Lester's dinner party was for the same evening that Connor's Mum arrived. Abby had called their boss when they first received the invitation to let him know they wouldn't be coming, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Bring Connor's Mum," Lester said "everyone else is coming and most are bringing someone too. It will all even out and everyone can have a relative to annoy someone. Is your brother coming too?"

Abby swallowed. She still hadn't heard from Jack. Did her brother even know she was back in London? For that matter, she wondered, did Jack even know that she had been gone?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Surprisingly enough, the party at the Lester's had been fun.

When Abby, Connor and his Mum arrived, they had been introduced all around. In addition to the friends they already knew, they met Sarah's boyfriend, Becker's sister and her husband, and Lester's older brother who was visiting from his home in the north.

"You've got a brother," said Connor in surprise. "Does he work for the government too?"

"I'd tell you," said Lester sarcastically, "but then I'd have to chuck you through the nearest anomaly."

"My position is covered by the official secrets act," added Lester's brother smoothly, "but I'm loosely connected with the Millennium Library."

The charming man had taken an instant liking to Connor's Mum. She in turn was impressed with Edwin Aloysius Lester's impeccable style and fine manners. Upon their return to Abby and Connor's flat that evening, his Mum let them know she had accepted Edwin's invitation to dinner the next evening.

"What?" asked Connor in surprise. "You hardly know the man."

"Oh really Connor," said his Mum as she walked down the hallway to the spare bedroom, "The man's a librarian, and your bosses brother. It's not like I'm going out with a serial killer."

Connor watched his mother enter the bedroom and shut the door firmly behind her. He turned to Abby.

"The Millennium Library is not a proper lending library," Connor said "you can't check out books there… the place is affiliated with the military."

"Oh Connor," chuckled Abby as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close towards her "let's not have any of your conspiracy theories tonight."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Now, nearly four months later it was Abby and Connor's first Christmas together as a proper couple in the twenty-first century, and in a way, they had wanted to spend it alone… just the two of them. But holidays are about family, friends and sharing.

They had a house guest again. Connor's mother had mentioned she would be in London for a few days in December, so they had invited her to stay with them. Privately, Abby thought Connor's Mum shared Connor's talent for moving into a flat for a few days and staying and staying. The few days had turned into more days, and now another week had gone by and it was Christmas Eve.

Abby hadn't really minded the woman staying. She was no trouble at all; in fact, they hadn't seen much of the woman as Lester's brother had been in London too. Edwin had taken Connor's Mum to the theater one evening and while Abby and Connor were at work, the pair had explored central London.

Abby and Connor had decided to wait to get a tree until this evening. They had invited their friends who were still in London for the holiday to come over to help decorate. Connor's Mum had insisted that it was a party.

"I'll make that dip you like Connor," his Mum said "a vegetable tray and some pastys. It will be fun." Then she stopped and turned to Abby.

"That is…" the older woman said "if it's all right?"

"Yeah," nodded Abby "sounds lovely."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

While Connor had gone out for the tree, Abby and Connor's Mum started chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

"Here's the secret ingredient to Connor's favorite dip," said the older woman conspiratorially.

Abby turned and looked. Her blue eyes opened wide.

"Just don't tell him what's in it," added Connor's Mum with a dimpled grin "or he'll never eat it again."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor returned with a tree and Becker too.

"Look who I found," Connor said with a grin.

"Good thing," said Abby laughing at the sight of the two men trying to get the huge tree into the flat. "Or you would never have got the tree home. Would the two of you start putting the lights on, before everyone else gets here?"

The dip and vegetables were ready on the table in the front room. Abby had also put out a tray of cheese and crackers, a bowl of crisps and was looking for paper plates and a tray for the pasty's when the sound of Christmas carols began to play.

Connor's Mum had put some old holiday CDs on to play. The doorbell rang, before Abby could say anything. The older woman just smiled.

"Go let your guests in," said Connor's Mum before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Abby let Duncan in, and then shortly afterwards Edie and her current boyfriend arrived.

"I thought you were going to dump him," hissed Abby when she had a moment alone with her friend.

Edie rolled her eyes. The tall woman shook her head, tossing the dark lengths over her shoulder. "We made up," she replied.

Abby just shook her head in response, and then reached a hand to Edie's hair. She pulled back a length of the dark brown tresses to uncover a colored strand at the base of her friend's neck.

"Purple?"

"It's my favorite color," said Edie nodding happily. Then glancing at her boyfriend who had now found the punchbowl, she said "He hates it."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker and Duncan were sorting through the ornaments in a box on the floor when Lester and his wife arrived with Edwin.

"We can't stay long," said Lester "the children are at the theater with my Mother… A Christmas Carol is playing. We'll need to pick them up when the show lets out."

The couple joined Becker and Duncan at the ornament box, while the Lester's brother promptly disappeared into the kitchen. Edie's boyfriend was still at the punchbowl and was happily helping himself to another drink when Connor's Mum opened the kitchen door.

"Be a love," the woman said to Edie as she held out a tray of pastys, "and set this on the table." Edie took the tray.

Abby looked around. Nearly everyone that she expected was here. It was time to start trimming the tree.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor was holding the ladder steady, while Abby hung an ornament on the topmost branches of the tree. She held a hand down expectantly for another ornament. Connor was grumbling something under his breath as he handed Abby the sparkling round ornament.

"What?" she hissed at him.

"He's too young for her," said Connor looking in the direction of his Mum and Lester's older brother. The two were sorting through the ornament box, laughing and talking quietly together.

Abby smirked. "He's over fifty, that's close enough," she replied. "besides, maybe he likes older women."

"Me Mum's never even looked at another man since me father died," continued Connor. "I don't know why she's smiling and laughing at everything he says."

Abby thought how it must be for Connor's Mum, raising a child alone.

"You don't want her to be lonely now Conn," said Abby.

"No!" said Connor emphatically, "but I don't… it's just…" He floundered for words for a moment, then continued. "If they hit it off… can you imagine… if me Mum and Lester's brother ever married… we'd all be related."

Abby heard an ornament drop to the floor, shattering.

She peered around the tree to the other side. Lester was standing on a stool his eyes wide and staring. Vivian, his wife, stood beside him. They both must have heard Connor. Abby wondered which one of them had dropped the ornament.

"I'll just get the dust broom, yeah."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The last fragments of the broken ornament were being swept into the dustpan when the doorbell rang again.

"Edie, would you get that?" asked Abby.

"No, I've got it," said Becker jumping to his feet. Abby and Edie exchanged an amused glance. I wonder who Action Man is waiting for, thought Abby.

Sarah and Jamal were standing at the doorway grinning. "We decided to stay in London," explained Sarah as they entered the room. "What can we do to help?"

"Grab an ornament," chuckled Abby. Pointing she added "The tree's over there."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Nearly all the ornaments were out of the box and on the tree. People were mingling around the table, munching on pastys and carrot sticks. Abby refilled the bowl of crisps. Looking around, she wondered where Connor had disappeared to.

A moment later she spied him coming down the stairs. He was holding a small box. Abby walked across the living room to meet Connor at the bottom of the steps.

"Where did you go?"

"Went to get this for you," whispered Connor softly. Holding the box out towards her, he said "I thought we should have a special ornament this year."

Abby opened the small box carefully. "Oh," she gasped "it's beautiful." The delicate birds nest ornament was made with twigs and red ribbon, and held three miniature round ball ornaments in place of eggs.

Together, they hung the ornament high in the tree.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Heavy knocking on the door was accompanied by the stomping of footsteps. Becker once again made it to the door first. The Cutters: Nick and Claudia were standing there. Nick was holding tiny Stephanie.

"We were on our way back home, from Claudia's father's," said the professor with a grin. "We thought we might stop in for just a minute."

Abby moved to help Claudia get Stephanie unbundled from her winter things. Claudia sat the tiny child down, holding her little hands while Stephanie found her feet. The moment Claudia let go, Stephanie promptly sat down.

"Oh," chuckled Claudia "still not ready?"

As the little girl crawled towards her father, Abby chuckled too. The professor was kneeling, holding out his hands towards the child, grinning for all he was worth.

The doorbell rang again. A young woman with impossibly high heels entered into the flat.

"Hi," said Jess brightly, "I'm sorry I'm late. I would have been here sooner, but traffic was just awful."

"It's all right Jess," said Abby with a chuckle. The new woman at the ARC was becoming a good friend. "We're glad to see you found our flat."

Jess was being introduced to the others in the flat when the doorbell rang yet again. Becker let go of Jess's arm regretfully as he went to open the door.

Abby couldn't see the person directly in front of Becker. The view of the door was somewhat blocked by Becker's body, but just beyond Becker Abby could two of the security team wearing the ARCs familiar uniforms.

"Look who we found," said Becker dragging a figure forward into the flat.

"Jack!" exclaimed Abby.

Beside her, Connor gave Becker a knowing look and mouthed a silent "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas Abby, Connor," said Jack sheepishly. Then looking around the room, he added "Merry Christmas to all!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. It Snowed Last Night

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

4.8-2 It Snowed Last Night

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Merry Christmas. Guess what? It didn't rain," whispered Connor as he carefully carried the tea tray into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut with his foot, and walked towards the bed. "It snowed last night."

"Really!" exclaimed Abby as she scrambled up into a sitting position. "We've got a white Christmas after all!"

"Sshh."

Connor handed her the tea tray, then he walked over to the window. He quietly pulled back the curtains and then raised the blinds. The icicles dangling down from the eaves outside sparkled in the early morning sunlight. Across the street, the trees in the park could be seen. Their dark brown branches were covered with white fluff.

"How early is it?" whispered Abby suspiciously. "And why are we whispering?"

"Early," replied Connor noncommittally. Connor climbed back into the bed with her, careful to not knock into the tea tray.

"Me Mum's asleep in the next room, and Jack's snoring on the couch," he reminded her.

Connor took the tea tray from Abby. She took her mug off the tray and held the steaming, fragrant cup between her hands. She sniffed appreciatively while watching him put the tray on the bedside table. He picked up his own mug and leaned back against the headboard.

"And why aren't we sleeping in too?" asked Abby.

"It's Christmas!" Connor replied with a grin. "I wanted a bit of time with you all by meself, before it get's busy."

"Good idea," she said, snuggling closer against him.

Outside, they could see little flurries of snow falling again.

"Mmmm," sighed Abby contentedly. "I love to watch it snow."

"What?" asked Connor "I thought you didn't like snow."

"I don't like being out in cold, wet snow," corrected Abby "and don't like being in a thatch covered hut with snow blowing in through cracks, but I do like watching it… here, with you."

Connor smiled. Abby handed him her mug, pointing at the bedside table.

"Too strong?" he asked as he set the mug back on the tray.

"No," replied Abby. She took his mug from his hand. Leaning over him, she set the second mug back on the tray. Looking directly into his dark brown eyes, she whispered "I can think of better things to do than drink tea. Can't you?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	3. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Continuum (AU)

_4.8 AU _Christmas Morning

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Connor were the last ones downstairs Christmas morning. As they passed the open door to the front room, they saw the sofa bed was already folded back up. The silvery tinsel on the Christmas tree shimmered as the morning light streamed through the front windows. Brightly wrapped presents waited beneath the branches. Lady Medusa's tank was set atop the desk near the doorway. In the kitchen, the narrow table was back in the corner where it belonged, flanked by a bench seat on either side and set with plates for breakfast.

"Well look who's finally up," greeted Jack.

The sleeves of his red sweater were pushed up past his elbows. His hands were covered in soap suds as he washed last night's serving dishes. Bare feet peeked out from wrinkled blue jeans. He looked like he'd slept in his clothes last night. Connor and Abby exchanged a glance. They'd been up earlier, but fallen back asleep.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" asked Connor. "We could have helped with the cleaning up from the party."

"You had a late night with all your guests," replied his mother as she flipped a fried egg over.

Connor's Mum had dressed for Christmas day. She wore a burgundy sweater with a silver Christmas tree lapel pin. Dark green slacks with burgundy and silver pinstripes, and dark green leather flats completed the festive look. The woman's dark brown hair was pulled neatly back in a soft chignon. Abby suddenly felt underdressed in her soft pink flannel pajamas and robe. The ice skating penguin print which seemed so adorable earlier now seemed out of place.

"John and I can handle a little tidying up," added Connor's Mum.

Abby blinked at her use of Jack's given name. He seldom used it, preferring the nickname Jack. Her brother turned away from the sink towards them, brandishing a large serving spoon as he spoke. Jack grinned at Abby and Connor.

"It was a good party," said Jack.

Abby glanced at Connor. He was tugging on the sleeves of his red shirt. His thumbs poked through the holes at the wrists, leaving his long slender fingers bare. The deep v-neck showed the ring dangling from the chain around his neck. Connor frowned at Jack, but before he could say anything, his mother spoke.

"Mind the drips," chided Connor's Mum as she reached for the platter in the dish drain.

"Yes ma'am," replied Jack.

Abby watched in amazement as her brother dropped the spoon back into the sink, grabbed a cloth and knelt to wipe the floor.

"Great place by the way," continued Jack as he stood back up and squeezed out the cloth. "When did you move here?"

With the crowd last night, Abby and Jack hadn't really had a chance for a personal conversation. Abby hadn't seen Jack since the race track anomaly.

"Jack!" Abby exclaimed. "I've been trying to reach you for months now… why didn't you return my calls?"

Her younger brother flashed a bright smile, but his eyes had a guarded look Abby recognized. Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he leaned back against the kitchen sink.

"Lost my cell phone," was all Jack answered. "Didn't know you'd called… didn't even know you'd moved."

An awkward silence followed Jack's statement. Abby wondered how Becker had managed to find Jack… and what the soldier had done to ensure he arrived last night.

"Where have you…" began Abby.

"The other flat burned down…," started Connor.

Jack ignored Abby's question and turned his gaze away from his sister to focus on the dark haired scientist. Abby narrowed her eyes. She watched Jack as he started asking Connor questions about the fire, instead of answering her question. Her brother wasn't telling her something.

"It looks like you've done alright for yourselves," concluded Jack as he hung the dishtowel to dry. "This place is huge."

"I like it better than the other flat," agreed Connor's Mum. "This place is more like the two of you."

Abby glanced at Mrs. Temple in surprise. The woman was carefully placing fried eggs on the platter.

"When were you at the other flat?" Abby asked.

Connor looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You were at yoga class," Connor replied "when Mum stopped by… it was when I first moved in…"

"Connor moved from the dorm… to a flat with some girl… and then out of that flat and in to your flat in less than a year," answered Mrs. Temple "I was worried…"

"Mum!" Connor exclaimed. His face reddened.

"Connor," reminded his mother "you're all I've got."

The older woman turned to face Abby.

"I wanted to meet you and see where Connor was living," she added "but he told me you two weren't… erm… romantically involved."

Mrs. Temple flushed a bit and her voice changed as she spoke the last few words. Abby flushed too.

"Well we weren't," replied Abby "I mean… not then…"

Mrs. Temple sniffed and looked at Connor.

"Well you should have told me when things changed," continued his Mum as she frowned at Connor. "Three years you lived together… and never said a word."

Abby remembered her first meeting with Connor's Mum at the train station the day after the fire at the flat. She and Connor had just returned from their time in the past… or Ratanakiri province in Cambodia as per Lester's cover story. Abby had wondered then at Mrs. Temple's attitude, but thought it was due to worry over the recent fire.

"I wouldn't have been so surprised when I finally did get to meet Abby if you had told me…" Connor's Mum rambled on. She turned back to face the stove and flip the last fried egg on to the platter.

"Breakfast is ready," added Connor's Mum. "Where's Patrick?"

"Who's Patrick?" asked Jack as he looked from Abby to Connor in confusion.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Over fried eggs, bacon, beans on toast, sliced tomatoes, bright red Sicilian Sanguinello orange juice and lots of tea Abby and Connor explained that Patrick got snowed in at Matt and Emily's. Their friends were living at the new ARC station at the Forest of Dean.

"Matt promised he'd get Patrick home in time for dinner," said Connor as he reached for another piece of toast, "but they got more snow than we did… it just depends upon the road conditions."

"Can't imagine missing a party just so I could hang out in the woods with an old married couple," smirked Jack. "What kind of bloke is this Patrick fellow?"

"Patrick's been on his own since he was fifteen," replied Connor as he spread beans across his toast. "He's going to CMU now while he lives with us."

"But I guess the main reason he went up to the Forest of Dean," added Abby "was to see his girlfriend Charlotte… she's in the botany program at the local uni there."

Jack leaned back precariously in his chair, balancing on the back two legs. He grinned.

"A girlfriend…," Jack replied still smirking, "now that makes sense."

Across the table from Abby, Connor's Mum set her fork down on her plate.

"Are they the same Matt and Emily I met at the Lester's party a few months ago?" asked Mrs. Temple looking puzzled. "I didn't think they were married."

"They weren't then," replied Connor. "They got married in November… a civil ceremony."

Mrs. Temple's nose narrowed as she inhaled sharply. She looked from Connor to Abby and then back at her son again.

"Well what's taking the two of you so long?" Connor's Mum asked bluntly. "When are you going to get married?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Silence followed Mrs. Temple's question. Abby reached her hand across the table to take Connor's hand in hers. He was staring at his mother, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Jack watched his discomforted sister, Connor and his mum in some amusement.

"We're partners in every sense of the word," said Abby quietly. "A piece of paper isn't going to change that."

"Really?" replied Connor's Mum icily. "Some people think those pieces of paper are rather important."

"We don't," blurted out Connor. He squeezed Abby's hand tightly in his. "We had a hand fasting ceremony."

"A hand fasting ceremony?!" exclaimed his mother. "You've definitely listened to your Gran's old stories too much!"

"Gran was happy," replied Connor.

Connor's mum pushed her chair back from the table.

"When your grandfather died," said his mother as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen door, "the lack of that little piece of paper… meant no pension… no insurance… she couldn't even visit him in the hospital at the last."

"Mum," called Connor.

He released Abby's hand as he rose from his seat. Connor followed his mother down the hallway. Jack leaned forward, settling his chair back on all four legs. He placed his elbows on the table and faced Abby.

"She might have a point you know," said Jack.

Abby turned her stunned face towards her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked.

"Your work is dangerous," reminded Jack. "Who's your emergency contact? I really hope it's not me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Abby replied as she shook her head. "I know better."

A fleeting trace of something Abby couldn't quite define crossed Jack's face, and then was gone.

"So while Connor and his Mum are out of the room," asked Abby "do you want to tell me where you've been for the past several months?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Continuum (AU)

_4.8 AU _Christmas Day

"…_that little piece of paper…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Do you want to tell me what happened at the race track?" asked Jack in response to Abby's question. "You said you'd tell me one day."

Abby shook her head.

"No, official secrets act," she replied. "Lester might have us both locked up… and Becker..."

"He's not still looking for a reason to kill me," smirked Jack.

Abby rolled her eyes. Her brother might be right about that… or not.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor caught up to his mother as she reached the stairs. The woman's face was flushed and tears glistened in her eyes.

"Mum," he asked "what's wrong? Why are you so upset about a little piece of paper?"

"Oh Connor," sighed his mother as she turned to face him. If anything, her face turned an even brighter shade of red. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cause a scene… and on Christmas Day! I really went into full mother meltdown mode… didn't I?"

Connor chuckled at her use of that phrase. The over protective woman's actions had earned the description years ago. He remembered as a teenager trying to explain to his friends why he'd been grounded… and his mother had heard.

"_She's in mother meltdown mode," said Connor. He was talking through the open bedroom window. "I'm grounded… no friends over, no going out, no telly, no phone… for a week."_

"_What?" asked Duncan. He was clinging to the tree branch outside Connor's room. "Just because the video graphics interface on your interpretive dinosaur display tripped the circuit breaker?"_

_Video graphics interface was a kind description for the gadget Connor had created. Parts canabalized from an old telly, a blender and some miscellaneous wiring from the hardware store had gone from being a creative wonder to a disaster in moments._

"_Didn't just trip the breaker," admitted fourteen year old Connor. "Blew the main breaker and most of the smaller breakers entirely… the electrician is downstairs with Mum now… it's going to cost a small fortune…"_

"_The repair costs aren't the main thing I'm worried about," interrupted his mother._

_Connor turned in surprise. Duncan nearly fell from the tree. Connor's mother was standing at the door to his room with her arms crossed._

"_Your experiment was dangerous," continued his Mum. "You could have caused an electrical fire."_

_She crossed the room to Connor's window._

"_Duncan," she said as she lowered the window, "it's time for you to go home now."_

"No…," the dark haired young man replied "you haven't gone into meltdown mode in years."

"Haven't had to," chuckled his mother as she sat down heavily on the bottom step. The dark brown eyes so like his own looked up at him. "You've grown up to be a lovely, responsible young man. I'm so proud of you."

Connor's lips curled up in a smile at the unexpected compliment.

"Don't know about that really," he said as he sat down on the step beside his mother. "There are days I'm not sure I'm grown up at all."

His mother chuckled at the remark. She leaned towards her son and whispered conspiratorially.

"Most of us aren't really sure about being grown up you know."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the kitchen, Abby and Jack stared at each other.

"You're probably right," she agreed.

_At the party last night, Abby had introduced Jack to other guests, including Jess… but Abby had soon been separated from the pair. It was nearly midnight when Jess caught up to Abby again._

"_It's been a lovely party," said Jess, "but I really should be going."_

"_So soon?" exclaimed Abby in dismay. "I haven't had a chance to visit with you!"_

"_You see me at work all the time," chuckled Jess. _

_Lester had coerced the minister to approve additional funding for the ARC. Anomalies seemed to be occurring more and more frequently. The ARC now had four fully staffed anomaly teams assigned to work on a sliding schedule. The new working arrangement was supposed to be six days of eight hour shifts, followed by three days off, but it never really worked like the. Field assignments had a way of not sticking to standard working hours. But at least the new arrangement had allowed most of Abby and Connor's friends to be here at tonight's party._

"_It's not the same though," sighed Abby._

_Jack hovered behind Jess. Just past him, Becker leaned against the door frame, and frowned at Jack._

"_I really should be going," repeated Jess. _

_The young woman hugged Abby, and then turned. Jess stumbled over Jack's too close feet. He reached to catch her, but her flailing hands smacked Jack right in the face._

"_Ow," cried Jack as he fell back._

_Jess staggered off balance, stumbling forward across the room straight into Becker arms. He stepped backwards into the hallway with the impetus of her motion. He stopped them both from falling as he wrapped his arms around Jess and held her close. _

"_You're under the mistletoe," observed Jack from his seat on the carpeted floor. _

_The crowded room watched as both Becker and Jess looked up. Then, their eyes met… their lips met. _

"_A good thing Lester has already gone," observed Connor, "Or he'd be saying … None of that at work now."_

Abby smiled at the memory. Everyone at the ARC had known that Becker and Jess were dating. Even Connor hadn't missed the talk of movies and takeaway Tuesdays, but the pair had been very discreet. The kiss last night was the first public indication that their relationship was more than just platonic.

"Becker might forgive you since you knocked Jess and him together underneath the mistletoe."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

From their seat on the bottom stair, Connor and his mother laughed together. Connor turned to face his mother.

"Mum," asked Connor, "really… what's bothering you? It's not just that piece of paper… is it?

His mother sighed and looked down at her hands instead of at Connor. She twisted her hands together, interlacing her fingers.

"No, I shouldn't be upset," agreed his mother in a quiet tone. "It's just… it felt like you were rejecting… everything I believe in…"

"What?" exclaimed Connor. "No Mum!"

The older woman sniffed.

"I'm not rejecting your values," continued Connor. "I love Abby… and we're committed to each other… just like you and Dad were."

His mother blinked her dark brown eyes and smiled a bit.

"Well anybody with eyes can see that you love each other," she replied, "but I worry sometimes… The government treats married couples differently than non-married couples… taxes and inheritance laws especially."

Connor nodded. He was listening, trying to understand. His mother looked up from her hands and gazed at her son.

"I just want what's best for you… I want you to live a long and happy life, fall in love, get married," she said, "and have lots of children"

Connor stared at his mother. He opened and shut his mouth wordlessly.

"Preferably while I'm still young enough to enjoy playing with them," finished his mother.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby watched as Jack grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"I think you should tell me what happened at the race track," Jack said again.

"Maybe," agreed Abby, "but I still can't tell you."

"What if I guessed?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor stared at his mother in shock.

"Mum!" exclaimed Connor "That's what you want… but… it's me and Abby's life you're talking about…"

"Don't you want those things too?" asked his mother.

"Well… yeah… but… not exactly," stammered Connor.

"What part… is... not exactly?"

"I'm happy Mum… really I am," said Connor "and I'm in love… with the most amazing woman… Abby... but… we've never talked about marriage… and children."

"Then you need to ask her," stated Connor's mother.

"Mum, her parent's got divorced when she was little," explained Connor. "She might not want to get married."

Connor's mother looked as if she thought that idea was preposterous.

"And we've never… talked about children," said Connor. He wrinkled up his nose, remembering the Cutter's and little Stephanie… the child was adorable, but… "I just don't know if we're ready for… nappies… and not enough sleep… and..."

Whatever else Connor might have said was drowned out by heavy thumping on the front door. Connor rose from the stair and opened the front door. Patrick and Charlotte stood on the front step, while Matt and Emily stood behind. Emily held a box wrapped with a bright red ribbon.

"Come in," greeted Connor.

Patrick and Charlotte were already in the hallway, taking off their coats, before he finished the words. Matt shook his head.

"We're going to Trafalgar square to see the tree," Matt replied, "we'll be back later to get Charlotte."

Emily stepped forward holding out the box towards Connor. Abby and Jack appeared behind him from the kitchen doorway.

"Christmas pudding," she explained "an authentic Victorian recipe."

"Made by an authentic Victorian too," chuckled Connor.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. Night

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Continuum (AU)

_4.8 AU _Night

"…_authentic Victorian…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt frowned at Connor's words and shook his head.

"Shh," he said nodding in the direction of Connor's mum. "Remember… official secrets act."

"Hmmmph," said Connor's mother as she rose from the step. "Not much of a secret if you ask me."

Connor's dark brown eyes grew wide. He spun around to face his mother.

"What did you say?"

"At the Lester's party a few months ago, and again last night," said Connor's Mum, "I heard stuff."

Standing with Abby, Patrick and Charlotte in the hallway, Jack snorted with laughter.

"Yeah," he said with a smirk, "I heard stuff too."

Abby narrowed her eyes and gazed at her brother.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Abby.

Jack started to answer, but Connor's mum spoke first.

"Enough to make me wonder," replied Connor's mother as she set her gaze on Connor, "if you and my son really went to Cambodia last summer?"

Connor never could tell a lie. The expression on his face answered his mother's question.

"So really," she asked "where did you go?"

"Or better yet," asked Jack, "when did you go?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Lester's going to have our heads," whispered Matt.

Abby nodded in agreement. She and Emily stood with Matt watching Connor try to explain anomalies to his mother and Jack. The little group had moved from the entry way into the front room. Patrick and Charlotte knew first hand more than they ever wanted to know about anomalies. They had moved over to the telly and were now playing video games.

"So you think that place at the race track… was our future?" asked Jack.

Abby felt goose bumps raise up on her skin, while across the room… Connor shuddered visibly.

"I hope not," replied Connor.

"There's no such thing as time travel," said Mrs. Temple yet again. She was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Mum, you don't have to believe me, and you don't have to call it time travel," said Connor patiently "but there is something… something messing with the space time continuum…"

From in front of the telly, the crackling buzzing noise of his video blaster indicated Patrick had destroyed another alien invader. He and Charlotte stopped for a moment to share a high five. Patrick looked over his shoulder and spoke to Connor.

"I really don't think you should call the anomalies time travel," he said. "That place I went… with those camouflage creatures… all made of teeth and ears… I don't think they belong on our planet."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Talk of anomalies, time travel, the space time continuum, and possible alien invasion finally faded. Abby and Connor tried to convince Matt and Emily to postpone their trip to Trafalgar square until after dinner, but they insisted on leaving.

"We newlyweds need some time to ourselves," replied Emily with a throaty chuckle.

"Back later," called Matt as the two left Connor and Abby's home.

Video games were turned off while prezzies were pulled out from beneath the tree. Connor read the label on the first brightly wrapped rectangular package.

"To Abby, Love Mum," he said.

Abby blinked. She glanced at Connor's mother sitting on the sofa next to Jack.

"Thank you," said Abby as she took the package from Connor's hand. She ripped the paper away to reveal a book. Abby read the title out loud. "Mr. Darcy Takes a Wife."

"This one's much better than the zombie version," promised Mrs. Temple with a wink.

"Hey, I haven't read that one," protested Connor, "but I liked the zombie version."

Connor's mother shook her head in amusement.

"You probably won't like this version, not a zombie in sight," she replied "but, you should like the book I got you."

"The Island of Doctor Moreau," read Connor after he opened his gift. "Cool!"

Charlotte squealed excitedly as she unwrapped the necklace Patrick made for her. Connor had taught the teen how to use a soldering iron this past fall. Between tinkering with gadgets and making presents for everyone on his Christmas list, Patrick had made good use of his new skill. The necklace made of brightly colored stones and wire earned Patrick a delighted kiss from Charlotte.

Connor's Mum smiled brightly as she unwrapped a DVD. She held up the original Star Wars movie for everyone to see.

"It's my favorite," she said. "Thank you Abby."

"Connor said you liked the movie," replied Abby with a smile. She'd been surprised when Connor said his mother liked science fiction movies... almost as much as he did.

Jack was surprised that there was anything under the tree for him.

"I didn't even know I was going to be here," he told Abby sheepishly. "Sorry I don't have anything for you."

"Your being here is all I wanted," said Abby as she leaned back against Connor and watched Jack unwrap his gift.

The black and gray sweater was a little loose on Jack, but the grin on his face told Abby how much he appreciated it. Patrick unwrapped his gift last.

"Oliver Twist," he read. Patrick looked up at Connor's mum... he hesitated a moment. "I don't know exactly what to call you... I mean Mrs. Temple sounds so... formal...and Mum doesn't quite fit... since I live with Connor and Abby... may I call you Gran?"

The woman blinked in surprise, then smiled warmly at the teen.

"I'd like that Patrick."

The teen grinned back at her.

"Thanks Gran," he replied.

As everyone pitched in to clean up the torn wrapping paper, ribbons and bits and pieces of tape, Connor's mum glanced at Abby.

"Do you think we should start that turkey now?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The scent of roasting turkey was coming from the kitchen, when Abby returned downstairs. After the turkey had been stuffed and put into the oven, she had run upstairs to take a quick shower and change clothes. Abby now wore dark blue leggings and a brightly colored blouse which complemented her eyes and the sparkling earrings that Connor had given her for Christmas. Connor met her in the hallway.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered with a smile.

Abby leaned into his embrace, placing her head against his chest. She listened to the beat of his heart through the soft red fleece shirt he wore. Abby sighed in contentment.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked as she had earlier that morning.

"Jack, Patrick and Charlotte went to the park for a snowball fight," chuckled Connor. "I don't think they wanted to watch the queen's speech with Mum."

"Oh," replied Abby. The muffled sound of the telly could be heard from the front room, as well as the faint sound of snores.

"Mum fell asleep," continued Connor.

He glanced upwards. Abby followed his gaze. They were underneath the mistletoe.

"You planned this," said Abby with a smirk. "Didn't you?"

Connor waggled his eyebrows up and down. Abby parted her lips as he leaned his face down towards her.

"Seriously?" he whispered. "Do you think anyone could plan this?"

The warmth of Connor's lips on Abby's set her pulse racing. The thrust of his tongue was enticing and when he started to pull away, she leaned forward following his kiss.

"We should go upstairs," suggested Connor.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Street lamps were beginning to come on in front of the home by the time Jack, Patrick and Charlotte returned from the park. By the time dinner was over the back yard was totally dark. Storm clouds blocked any chance of starlight. Connor's Mum, Jack, Charlotte and Patrick were in the front room. BBC One was turned on, ready for the 2009 Doctor Who Christmas special. On the kitchen counter, the coffee maker burbled as the hot beverage dripped into the carafe. The Christmas pudding sat on a serving plate nearby, waiting for Matt and Emily's return before being sliced. Connor and Abby were still in the kitchen finishing the washing up.

"Hurry up," called Patrick excitedly "the show is getting ready to start."

"Just a minute, yeah," called Abby.

As the last of the glasses was wiped dry and set back on the cabinet shelf, Connor's cell phone rang.

"Uh huh, yeah," replied Connor. "I'll be right in Duncan."

He snapped the cell phone shut and looked at Abby.

"Oh," sighed Abby "you've got to go into the ARC… now?"

Connor shrugged. He reached for the keys to the mini from the hook by the refrigerator, disturbing Rex from his nap atop the refrigerator. The lizard chirped and flew to a new perch on top of the cabinets.

"Duncan needs my help," replied Connor. "I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Do you have any idea how long you'll be gone?" asked Abby with a glance at the dessert on the counter.

"No telling really," replied Connor. "Go ahead and start without me, but save me a slice of pudding."

"Sure Conn," replied Abby as she tilted her face up to receive his goodbye kiss, "but let me pour you a cuppa coffee for the ride."

He grinned.

"Thanks," Connnor said "and will you record Doctor Who for me?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor pulled into the car park at the ARC a short time later. He turned off the wipers and the ignition, grabbed his messenger bag and the travel mug full of coffee and got out of the car. He locked the door behind him. As he stepped away from the car, he fumbled the items he was carrying, dropping the keychain. Connor knelt down on the pavement to retrieve the keys. A shadow fell across the pavement. Connor looked up to see a human figure standing between him and the light. Tall and thin, the person wasn't Duncan. Connor tried to remember who else was on duty at the ARC this Christmas night.

"Who's there?" asked Connor. "Would you step to one side please... I can't see the keys I dropped."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt and Emily arrived shortly after Doctor Who started. They sat down to wait out the show, knowing they couldn't tear Charlotte away just then. Abby brought the Christmas pudding in and set it on the low table in front of the sofa. Behind her, Patrick brought a stack of plates and a handful of forks. Connor's Mum brought a tray with mugs and the carafe of coffee. The dessert disappeared rapidly, to the murmured sounds of approval. The coffee was savored slowly.

"Not the traditional beverage," said Emily "but I really think coffee goes well with dessert."

Matt, Emily and Charlotte were getting their coats on while the previews to next week's conclusion of "The End Of Time" were showing on the telly, when Abby's cell phone rang. Abby flipped her phone open.

"Hey Abby," sounded Duncan's tired voice. "Connor's not answering his cell phone. Would you tell Connor to quit messing around and get to the ARC… now that Doctor Who is over, it shouldn't take him more than ten minutes…"

"What?"

"Would you tell Connor," repeated Duncan "to get over here…"

"Duncan," said Abby "Connor left for the ARC over an hour ago."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A/N Claudia's universe continues… in one form or another… for all time.


End file.
